Remember Me Only
by ceruleanday
Summary: "Tidurlah dalam lelapmu, Moriyama-san. Ingatlah aku dalam mimpimu saja." ungkapnya.


**Ao no Exorcist © Kazue Kato**

**.**

**Remember Me Only  
><strong>_by _ceruleanday

July, 2011

—_an AmaimonxShiemi fanfic. Romance and angsty._

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Ia berada di ruang tergelap yang pernah ada. Sebelumnya, ia pernah mengenali tempat itu. Hanya, entah mengapa kali ini jadi lebih gelap dari biasanya. Bunyi <em>tick tock <em>yang bersenandung lirih bersama dengan tawa renyuh menerawang dan membiaskan kelima panca inderanya. Ada rasa basah yang diketahuinya mulai menjalar dari arah sana menuju tubuhnya perlahan. Seperti tenggelam dalam lautan tak berdasar kemudian sulur-sulur tanaman berdatangan menyentuh kulitnya yang penuh luka. Ia terbangun, membuka mata, dan membayangkan awan-awan hitam penuh gambar aneh di atas sana.

Amaimon—_The King of Earth_—melihat dirinya sendiri. Ada cermin raksasa yang melayang-layang di atas tubuhnya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kusut, namun bekas-bekas luka yang entah bagaimana caranya pernah dirasakannya telah hilang satu per satu. Masih begitu nyeri, tetapi jauh lebih baik. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia merasa terintimidasi seperti saat ini. Kalah oleh Okumura Rin yang itu? Si Okumura yang selalu saja menarik perhatian Ayah dan _Aniue-_nya? Ah, ia pasti sedang bermimpi. Hanya, tak tahu kapan harus terbangun dari mimpi itu.

Ia mengintip celah cahaya dari ujung kakinya. Berharap cahaya itu adalah jalan keluar dari dunia tanpa batas milik _Aniue-_nya. Sudah berapa lama ia di sana, ia bahkan tak tahu. Ia tak pernah memakai arloji atau jam tangan sebelumnya. Jam-jam berbagai macam rupa yang melayang di sekitarnya terlalu rumit tuk dibaca. Angka-angkanya tak teratur.

Ia melenguh pelan, merasakan sebagian tubuhnya yang mati rasa, dan menahan tengkuknya yang patah. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Hah, _Aniue _jahat sekali." keluhnya.

Banyak kepingan ingatan yang tersebar di sekitar tubuhnya. Mengumpulkannya satu per satu sungguh di luar kendalinya. Butuh waktu lama dan ia benci dibuat menunggu. Ia harus segera keluar dari sana dan mengamati kembali perkembangan Rin meski ia membencinya. Ya.

Satu dari memori itu adalah gadis bernama Moriyama Shiemi. Ia berpikir haruskah memungut memori itu atau tidak. Ia sudah cukup bosan dengan kondisinya dan tak ingin dibuat memilih. Kendati demikian, hatinya yang tersembunyi dalam kegelapan berkata _iya._

Tubuhnya yang remuk kini berdiri kokoh. Digerak-gerakkannya seluruh persendian tubuh yang lumpuh sementara. Semuanya kian kembali normal. Teberkatilah _Cuckoo Clock _milik _Aniue -_nya itu. Seketika, ide itu muncul dalam kepala brokolinya. Ia harus kembali ke dunia sana, meminta pertanggungjawaban dari _Aniue-_nya, ah atau mungkinkah dirinya yang seharusnya memberi legitimasi? Daripada berpikir lebih rumit lagi, iblis berambut hijau ini menunduk dan melonggarkan celah cahaya kecil di ujung sepatunya.

"_Here I'm back, byon._"

Gelapnya dunia tanpa batas itu lamat-lamat terkena cahaya kuning yang sangat terang. Ratusan jam yang ber-_tick-tock _riang musnah oleh api hijau. Bagai warna monokrom sejuk yang membakar tungku perapian di saat musim semi. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya Amaimon, dunia itu pun runtuh dan hancur tak bersisa.

* * *

><p>Bagi Rin, tak perlu kebohongan berlebih tuk menutupi setitik noda hitam yang mewarnai dirinya. Sejak dulu hingga saat ini, ia tetaplah Rin yang siapapun kenal. Okumura Rin, putra tertua Fujimoto Shirou, kakak kembar Okumura Yukio, dan anak yang tak beribu. Memiliki perangai yang kurang menyenangkan sejak cilik, memiliki hobi menyelesaikan masalah dengan tinjunya, dan berharap dunia akan menerima dirinya dengan menyendiri di sudut tergelap hatinya. Namun, ia masih Rin yang semuanya kenal. Tak'kan berubah sedikit pun.<p>

Apa yang terjadi lima belas tahun yang lalu tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan eksistensinya. Bukan kesalahannya dan bukan inginnya. Rin terlalu gamang tuk memahami hal rumit akan masa lalu sang _Paladin _dengan gabungan _Priest _kala itu. Ia hanya—ia hanya ingin mengubah garis tangannya. Mengubah apa yang seharusnya sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. Demi ia. Demi sang _Ayah_. Demi Yukio. Demi sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan, demi Shiemi.

Gadis itu mungkin gadis yang lemah. Jauh lebih lemah dari anggota Esquire lainnya. Namun, Rin tak perlu bertanya mengapa ia tetap mengatakan betapa kuat gadis itu, bahkan melebihi dirinya. Melebihi dirinya yang terbayangi-bayangi oleh rasa takut akan penolakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ketakutan akan siapa dirinya lah yang kemudian membuatnya menjadi seorang Rin yang lemah. Namun, bagi Shiemi, ketegaran dan kekuatan yang sebenarnya tidak terletak pada tinju maupun material yang tersimpan dalam tubuhnya. Kekuatan yang hakiki baginya adalah keinginan kuat tuk melawan rasa takut itu sendiri.

Buktinya—ah, tidak perlu bukti seharusnya. Hanya Moriyama Shiemi yang tak takut akan _blue flames _Rin. Hanya ia. Ia tak pernah lari jika Rin memaksanya tuk lari. Gadis itu kuat dalam definisi tersendiri.

Rasa-rasanya baru kemarin mereka berkunjung ke Kyoto dan menemui para _Exorcist _spesial yang dikepalai oleh ayah Bon. Dan, rasa-rasanya juga, baru kemarin mereka menyaksikan betapa serunya menjalani misi berbahaya bersama-sama. Bersatu melawan sosok iblis yang sebenarnya. Kejadian itu tak'kan pernah terlupakan sama sekali. Memori itu pula akan tersimpan apik oleh Rin, terutama bagi Shiemi.

Maka, sesuai keinginan mereka, sang kepala sekolah Cross Academy berwujud _puppy dog _itu memberi hak khusus. Hari bebas sekolah seminggu penuh bagi Rin, Bon, Konekomaru, Shima, Izumo, Takara dan juga Shiemi. Bagi Bon, Konekomaru, dan Shima, liburan seminggu penuh tentu akan digunakan sebaik-baiknya oleh ketiga sahabat sejak kecil itu dengan memperbaiki hubungan yang pernah renggang antara anggota keluarga mereka, terlebih bagi Bon. Sudah saatnya ia banyak berbincang dengan ayahnya mengenai masa depannya sebagai _Exorcist_. Begitu pula untuk Konekomaru dan Shima.

Di lain pihak, Rin diwajibkan menjalani latihan khusus bersama Shura dan anggota _top class Exorcist. _Tak ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang baginya. Keinginannya yang kuat tuk menjadi seorang Paladin seperti sang ayah membutuhkan banyak pengorbanan tentu saja.

Sedangkan Shiemi? Pulang ke rumah tokonya adalah pilihan terbaik. Waktu seminggu rasa-rasanya tidak cukup baginya tuk berbagi rindu bersama sang ibu yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Namun, tatkala wajah sumringah Shiemi terlihat jelas oleh sang ibu, tak ada lagi tembok pembatas yang menghalanginya tuk memeluk penuh rasa sayang pada sang putri tunggal.

Sang ibu memeluk erat, mengelus penuh kasih sayang rambut Shiemi, dan mengecup dahinya. Seketika, tangis haru itu tumpah begitu saja. Membawa kerinduan yang berada di puncak kulminasi dengan hal-hal menyenangkan. Persiapan kedatangan sang putri tunggal yang terlihat kelelahan sungguh berada di luar dugaan Shiemi. Di saat itu juga, ia benar-benar yakin setiap ibu selalu memberikan yang terbaik bagi anak-anaknya, meski terkadang tidak dengan cara yang diharapkan. Dan, bagi Shiemi, secangkir _midori ocha _dan kue beras di atas meja kayu sudah cukup.

Ia merasa kembali pada masa-masa di mana sang nenek masih ada di sampingnya. Menemaninya berkebun dan melepas lelah bersama di petang hari sembari menceritakan hal luar biasa mengenai Taman Eden indah. Kini, sang nenek telah tiada. Selama sang ibu masih ada, Shiemi yakin semuanya tetap menjadi Taman Eden baginya. Ya.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah Exorcist-mu, Shiemi? Baik-baik saja kah?"

Aroma seduhan teh hijau menyeruak dan menyebarkan efek aromaterapi yang sangat disukai oleh gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu. Kimono santai berwarna merah muda bercorak bunga _lily _miliknya membalut tubuh rampingnya yang kian terbentuk. Semburat merah dan senyum polos terlihat di wajah putihnya. Ia mengangguk senang.

"_Hai', Okaa-san_. Sekolahku baik-baik saja. Misi kami di Kyoto pun berjalan dengan sukses." jawab Shiemi sembari membantu sang ibu menyeduhkan teh hijau itu dari pocinya ke dalam cawan keramik berwarna cokelat. "_Ne Okaa-san_, aku juga sudah bisa memanggil _teman _dengan—kertas ini."

Shiemi mengaduk-aduk tas kecil yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana, menarik selembar kertas segiempat polos dengan gambar lingkaran dan bintang. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengeja mantra yang dirapalnya, dan mengeluarkan _teman kecil _yang selalu membantunya di mana dan kapan saja.

"_Nii!_"

"Ini dia temanku, _Okaa-san_. Namanya _Nii. _Dia lucu, 'kan? _Ne, mite mite, _dia juga punya kemampuan tuk mengeluarkan berbagai macam tumbuhan dan tanaman. Hihi." ungkap Shiemi dengan tawa kecil. Si teman kecilnya—Nii—berjalan mendekati jemari sang ibu yang bebas di atas meja kemudian menjabatnya hormat.

Sang ibu tersenyum bangga. "Ah, _yokatta ne, Shiemi. _Akhirnya kau bisa selangkah lebih maju tuk menjadi seorang Exorcist. _Ne, Shiemi, _saat kau sudah jadi jauh lebih kuat nanti, jangan lupa tuk selalu melihat orang-orang yang jauh lebih lemah namun tertindas di luar sana. Gunakanlah kekuatanmu untuk tujuan yang mulia."

"_Nii!_" teriak Nii—si teman kecil berwarna hijau itu.

"_Hai', Okaa-san!_"

"_Okaa-san _sangat bangga padamu, Shiemi." ucap sang ibu bangga. Seduhan teh hangat itu kini kembali menghangatkan suasana yang dahulu sempat kaku di antara ibu dan anak ini. Sejenak, mereka membiarkan keheningan dalam temaramnya malam ini. Berharap, suasana menyenangkan ini akan terus terjaga hingga akhir.

Bunyi tonggeret musim semi sedikit mewarnai monokromatisasi melodi di malam hening itu. Sepoci teh hangat telah habis dan si teman kecil berwarna hijau pun tengah tertidur pulas di atas mangkuk putih kecil. Sang ibu kembali pada aktifitasnya menghitung lembaran pesanan dari para Exorcist di balik mejanya. Membiarkan sang putri menikmati keheningan sesaat itu bersama si teman kecil.

Shiemi melirik si teman kecilnya—Nii—yang mengeluarkan suara _snoring _pelan. Ia terkekeh kecil dan mengelus-elus kepala Nii yang tertutupi oleh topi kecil berbentuk daun _Sugi_. Entah sejak kapan Shiemi begitu menyukai warna hijau. Tidakkah mungkin disebabkan oleh hobi berkebun yang dimilikinya sejak kecil? Ataukah mungkin sejak kejadian _itu? _Kejadian apa tepatnya, ia tak begitu yakin. Samar-samar memorinya akan beberapa saat yang lalu tertutupi oleh hal lain. Ia seperti pernah melihat warna hijau yang jauh lebih gelap dari warna hijau lainnya. Akan tetapi, warna hijau itu tidak sepenuhnya berwarna hijau. Sedikit lebih bergradasi dan—

"Shiemi?"

"A-ah, _hai' Okaa-san? Nandesuka?_"

Ada kerutan tipis di kening sang ibu. Selembar kertas dan pena bulu terjepit di antara jemarinya. "Kenapa kau tidak ke kamarmu dan beristirahat? Sedari tadi, _Okaa-san _melihatmu menguap terus. Kau pasti sangat lelah. _Saa, _beristirahatlah. Biar _Okaa-san _yang merapikan mejanya."

"_Ha-hai' Okaa-san_." jawab gadis berparas manis itu dengan kelopak mata setengah terpejam. "_Oyasuminasai_."

"_Oyasuminasai._"

Detik berikutnya, Shiemi bersama dengan mangkuk putih berisi Nii yang telah tertidur pulas menaiki satu per satu anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Tepatnya, mereka telah tiba tepat di sebuah pintu geser dengan nama kayu bergantung di tengahnya. _Shiemi_ tulisannya.

Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar dari ujung kaki hingga tengkuk gadis itu. Kamar yang begitu gelap meski sangat dirindukannya akhirnya tak sepi lagi. Gadis itu menolak menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan berharap ingatannya akan tata letak barang-barang di sekitar kamarnya tetap berada di sana. Ia menunduk sebentar tepat di sebuah meja kecil dan menurunkan mangkuk Nii. Sedikit senyum samar ditunjukkannya untuk si teman kecil yang terlelap.

Begitu gelap dan hanya menyisakan keremangan yang menembus melalui pancaran sinar neon jalanan. Shiemi memandangi dirinya dari balik cermin setinggi tubuhnya. Begitu gelap terlebih dengan kesadaran yang tidak sepenuhnya berada di jasmaninya. Ia membuka perlahan _obi _kimono yang dikenakannya satu per satu hinga lapisan kimono terluar terlepas. Menit berikutnya, yang tersisa hanya selembar _yukata _putih dan tipis.

Kedua mata hijaunya terpejam. Ia tetap berdiri di depan cermin entah mengamati apa. Namun, lamat-lamat keheningan itu berubah suram kemudian. Sedikit, ia melangkah maju mendekati si cermin, dan berkonsentrasi mengamati sesuatu yang seakan tampak berbeda tepat di belakangnya.

Sosok itu tak bermaterial pada awalnya. Hanya warna hitam atau hijau. Shiemi tak yakin. Namun, sosok itu makin lama makin mendekatinya. Berjarak satu centi, dua centi, tiga centi, empat centi, dan—ia merasakan ada perasaan hangat yang seakan menempel di punggungnya. Sangat hangat seperti pemanas sejuk di musim gugur. Rasa hangat itu menjalar dari punggung hingga perutnya. Seakan ada tangan-tangan yang mengikatnya.

Kesadaran Shiemi kembali secara paksa. Bola mata _green turquoise-_nya membulat maksimum. Ia—ia—melihat hijau itu lagi. Dalam temaramnya malam.

"Si-si-siapa ka—?"

Pertanyaan itu tertahan di tenggorokannya. Pita suaranya seakan terputus untuk sementara. Ia terbuai dengan rasa hangat itu. Ia menginginkannya namun...

"Husst, tidak perlu takut. Moriyama-san sudah pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya. Apa Moriyama-san lupa?"

Kedua tangan itu secara posesif mengikat tubuh Shiemi dalam dekapannya. Shiemi sedikit merasa sesak, tetapi kehangatan itu lebih dari sekedar api yang membakar kayu-kayu perapiannya. Ia bernostalgia dengan rasa hangat itu meski tak tahu kapan ia pernah merasakan hal yang sama.

Kini, dagu itu tertahan di pundak Shiemi. Mengikat jauh lebih erat perut Shiemi dalam dekapannya. Lilin mati di sudut meja menyala dengan sendirinya, hanya dengan jentikan jari , api mungil menjilat sumbu si lilin. Kini, terlihat jelas siapa sosok yang memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu dari belakang.

"A-A—"

Satu jari berkuku hitam panjang menahan bibir Shiemi tuk berucap labih banyak lagi. Warna hijau rambutnya adalah warna hijau yang pernah singgah dalam memori tersembunyi Shiemi. Ya.

"Hmmm. Nyaman sekali." lenguh sosok itu. Degup jantung Shiemi bertambah dua kali lipat. Tak pernah terbayangkan seumur hidupnya bila ia akan dipeluk dengan cara seperti itu oleh seorang iblis—ya, iblis. "Ah, Moriyama-san pasti lelah. Iya, 'kan? Kenapa tidak beristirahat saja?"

Ingin rasanya gadis itu berlari atau berteriak. Namun, suaranya kali ini tertahan entah karena apa. Ia tak mampu menggerakkan satu bagian pun dari anggota tubuhnya. Ia bagai tersihir oleh mantera ajaib yang sulit dipatahkannya. Ia mengikuti apa yang dikehendaki oleh _monster _itu. Hanya, ada perasaan ganjil yang kian melingkupi hatinya.

Tubuhnya terbawa oleh angin. Itulah hal yang cukup dirasakannya saat ini. Gerakan tubuhnya seakan statis bagai robot yang terkontrol. Rasa lelah kian melingkupinya pula. Tak ada keinginan lain selain mencicipi hangatnya selimut _futon _itu dan tertidur pulas hingga awan memanggilnya keesokan paginya.

Yang berbeda hanya...

"_A-aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Ke-kenapa ini?"_

"Hm? Kenapa jadi tegang begitu, Moriyama-san? Ah, iya."

Sosok itu melepaskan jubah bermotif robekan di ujung-ujungnya dan meletakkannya tepat di samping kasur _futon _Shiemi. Ia terduduk sebentar. Mengamati sekitarnya kemudian menatap Shiemi yang hanya terdiam dan berdiri di tempatnya. Kedua tangannya yang tersembunyi dalam balutan kain berwarna hijau terangkat ke atas, melambaikannya pada Shiemi, dan meminta gadis itu tuk menekuk lututnya.

"Moriyama-san pasti kedinginan. Iya, 'kan? Kalau aku tidur bersamamu, pasti jauh lebih hangat tentunya."

"_Tidak. Ti-tidak. Aku... Aku tidak..."_

"Jangan menolak, Moriyama-san. Aku tahu kalau Moriyama-san selalu menganggap apa yang terjadi waktu itu adalah bagian dari memori Moriyama-san yang terlupakan dan tak eksis. Padahal sebenarnya... waktu itu, aku benar-benar mengendalikan Moriyama-san. Sama seperti sekarang ini. Hm."

Shiemi menolak oleh hatinya. Namun, penolakan itu semakin menggerakkan tubuhnya tuk mendekat pada sosok itu. Tepat di bawah selimut _futon_, ia kembali merasakan kehangatan yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya. Kemudian, tangan-tangan itu menggapainya seakan tak'kan ingin melepaskannya lagi. Menggelungnya bagai ia adalah kupu-kupu dalam kepompong. Membelai rambut keemasannya dengan jemarinya yang panjang. Sama seperti saat itu.

"_Saat kapan?"_

"Tidakkah Moriyama-san mengingatnya? Ah, iya. Pasti karena Rin, makanya Moriyama-san selalu lupa padaku. Hum."

Lagi. Jemari itu membelai dengan sangat _gentle_. Seakan Shiemi adalah vas porselen yang sangat mudah pecah.

"Ya. Sebaiknya memang tidak usah diingat. Sebab, semakin diingat akan semakin tidak menyenangkan nantinya. Lagipula, besok aku harus kembali ke Gehenna. _Aniue _tidak suka aku bermain-main dengan muridnya. Hmm."

"_Rin?"_

Ingatan yang mana yang harus diingat dan dilupakannya? Ia bahkan selalu melupakan hal buruk yang terjadi pada dirinya. Mengubah dalam alam pikirnya bahwa hal-hal itu akan berubah baik keesokan harinya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan memori yang ini? Apakah ia benar-benar pernah—tidak—ia tidak paham.

Shiemi mengangkat wajahnya. Mendekatkannya pada wajah sosok itu. Pucat pasi dengan lingkar mata hitam terlihat jelas di bawah kelopaknya. Sedikit terpejam, namun ia merasa pernah melihat mata itu. Dengan sisa keberanian yang ada, Shiemi menggerakkan jemarinya yang terasa semakin berat. Disentuhnya kulit itu. Kulit pucat tepat di bawah kelopak matanya. Kemudian, jemarinya mengelus lembut menyusuri hingga ke bawah dagunya.

"_Amaimon?"_

"Ah, Moriyama-san ingat? _Yokatta."_

Ia tidak harus mengenal siapa sosok itu. Amaimon. Ya.

Ia cukup mengenal rasa hangat itu. Ia pernah—ia tahu siapa yang memiliki kehangatan yang berbeda itu. Bukan dari Rin. Bukan pula dari sang ibu. Bukan jua dari Yukio. Suatu ketika, ia pernah menemukan sosok berbeda dalam situasi yang berbeda pula.

"_Oyasuminasai._" bisik gadis itu.

Amaimon mengingat bagaimana memori terbaik sulit tuk dilupakan meski pada akhirnya harus dibuang ke dasar mimpi yang tak berkesudahan. Rasa penasarannya pada memori itu terlalu jauh membawanya pada sosok gadis yang kini berada di pelukannya. Ia tak perlu tahu sedikitpun akan gadis itu. Lagipula, hari esok ia tak'kan kembali menemui_nya_.

Meski samar, ia mengetahui dan mengenali Moriyama Shiemi. Jika satu-satunya jalan tuk mematenkan memori akan dirinya pada ingatan Shiemi adalah dengan _janji_. Maka, ia tak segan memagut bibirnya pada bibir mungil Shiemi.

"Tidurlah dalam lelapmu, Moriyama-san. Ingatlah aku dalam mimpimu saja."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**終り**

.

.

.


End file.
